My Very First Work
by Aix98
Summary: A/N: I'm already regretting this. This is my very first story work that I'd created even before I joined . It's pretty bad, since back then I was an idiot, literally. Anyway, this is only a one shot and doesn't really cover any other books or things other than Final Fantasy character. So, it's your choice to read it and my own commentary is also added in the story.


**A/N: I'm going to regret this so badly, aren't I? *sigh* . . . This, my fellow readers is my very first work in he writing business and, well, it's embarrassing. I made it when I was in the seventh grade and I was- you know what, let's just move on. It won't have any changes, it will be just as it is when I first wrote it. That will explain the lack of whatever it lacks of. Without further ado . . . *sigh*, let's do this.**

**P/S: My own comments for this story as I write it here will be in bold letters, so don't get it mixed up.**

**Chapter 1: I was reborn**

I'm currently at the Central Park. Because some guy called me with the phone. He told me to wait here at exactly 2:00 pm. Now it's about 1:50 **(oh gods . . .)**. After several minutes, I decided to leave. Then, it happened. It was sunny just a moment ago, but suddenly, it was dark as night. I look at my watch and it's still 3:00 in the evening **(fucking really? I just said after several minutes, not an hour)**. But it looks like midnight.

I look around the park and saw the people confused and looking up the sky. Suddenly, they all pointing at the sky with shocking look on their faces** (the last two sentences was too funny for me)**. I look up at the sky and saw why. Thousands of demonic bird-like creatures were coming down from the sky **(sounds a lot like harpies)**. These creatures were the size of my whole hand, and not including my arm. The creatures that already landed were pulling peoples hair like rodeo while they ran like crazy, trying to make them go away **(weird grammar)**. Suddenly, one of them saw me, and made a weird loud sound that sounded like screeching. The sound was so loud it made me close my ears. The other creatures heard the sound and they all flew away **(one screech from your ally and you shit your pants?).**

The sky cleared up and it became sunny again. The other people walked back to their original duties with their messed up hair, as if nothing has ever happened at all. Was I imagining all those stuff? I was on my way home on a taxi **(oh, really?)**. We were on the Williamsburg Bridge **(it was the only bridge in New York that I knew at the time)** when suddenly; the taxi driver hit the brake, and our vehicle skid along the road **(shouldn't it stopped after the driver hit the brake?)**. The last thing I remembered was the taxi driver hit the side of the bridge and we shot up to the river and crashed **(how do you crash onto a river?)**. Then, everything went black.

I knew I was dead, but I didn't feel like it. Then, I woke up **(yay, you're wrong)**. I was floating off the ground, but when I look down, I can't see the floor **(hence, the floating)**. Suddenly, a wide screen appeared like a TV **(hey, I used acronyms)**. There was a reporter talking and behind it, was Williamsburg Bridge **(apparently, the reporter is an "it" instead of he or she)**. There was police near the riverbank **(only one police?)**. '-still unable to locate the missing taxi' the reporter said. 'The driver was found safe, floating on the river. He claims that he made it out the taxi before it sank to the bottom. But his passenger, Cloud Strife **(this is where my obvious addiction to Final Fantasy was hinted)**, was unable to escape. Police are still searching for the taxi and the body of Cloud Strife **(wait, you said he didn't make it out. So how did you know that it was him who sank? How did you know it was him?)**. The TV disappeared as the reporter finished talking. A sound suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 'Do you want to stay alive, Cloud? Do you want to be reborn? Do you want to continue your life?' **(I laughed so hard on this one)**. The voice was creeping me out **(no shit)**. 'Yes.' I answered **(on the other hand, this creepy guy just offered you to be reborn)**. 'Very well, but be warned. Your life might not be the same.' The voice said **(should've told that sooner before he fucking accepted the offer)**. Suddenly, there was this weird whooshing sound **(whooshing sound? What the fuck?)**. 'Wait.' I yelled. 'Hmm?' The voice mumbled. 'What were those things?' I asked 'why do they run away when they saw me?' **(Oh, so now you're wondering what's up with that)**.The voice was silent for a while **(which must've been awkward)**. 'Your world, Cloud, is not what you think it is.' The voice said finally. 'I know. My world sucks' I muttered **(hey, he made a joke)**. 'That's not what I meant. You world **(dat grammar thou, irony)**__is a different place than you know it.' The voice said 'There are normal humans, as you know it. And there are special humans.' I'm starting to get confused **(just now? If it was me, I would've been mindfuck since the beginning of this story)**. What does he mean special humans? But the voice continues 'Some humans in your world have special types of power and abilities. Their power is based on their constellation **(cue the idea for my current star fanfic)**. In other words, their zodiac **(seriously though, what's the difference?)**.' Now I'm even more confused. 'What does that have anything to do with me?' I asked the voice. 'Most humans or Starians **(okay, I've got to admit, the naming part was a little okay, I guess)** you may call them, born under different signs. Each of them can do magic, but most of their powers rely on their zodiac **(again, what's the difference?)**. There are two particularly powerful signs. A Pisces and a Scorpio **(by this point, you should know that this will involve a pairing and that one of the two zodiacs mentioned previously relates to me)**. There were never, any human that was born under the Scorpio sign **(*facepalm. What the fuck is this voice talking about? There are billions of- nevermind)**. They say that if there were any human born under this sign, there will be war between the zodiac gods and the Dark Realm **(then they must've gone to war plenty of times)**. And if the gods is at war, there will be carnage, destruction and chaos **(no shit)**.' Now I'm getting confused even more than I could **(is that even possible?)**. 'Could the war be stopped?' I asked. ;It can be only be stop when a Starian under a Pisces and a Scorpio work together **(that just hints that there's going to be a pairing even more)**. A Pisces cannot stop the war alone. A Scorpio can, but it will mean sacrificing itself **(you just spoiled the mother fucking ending)**.' The voice sighed loudly. It feels like there was wind blowing towards me. 'Cloud, you're a Scorpio.' Then, it made me shocked. Me, a Scorpio **(*throws the mouse* fucking really dude?! Come on, if you're mature enough to understand this shit then you must be old enough to know what your fucking zodiac is. *pulls hair*)**? I will be the cause of the zodiac war? I can't be it **(*facepalm repeatedly*)**.I don't even know how to stop a fight between my friends, much less a war **(that line sounds familiar . . . does it ring a bell to any of you guys?)**. After a long time thinking, I've made up my mind **(again, that sounds really fucking awkward)**.

**A/N: That concludes chapter 1 of the story. Believe it or not, I was laughing and stressed out so hard during my time writing this. I would like to call it a piece of shit, but I couldn't. Anyway, I will only post a chapter of this and then never again, except if you guys want more. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**


End file.
